After the Interview
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi saat interview, dan Shunsuke tidak menyukainya. Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Silver 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Silver 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to each other.**

 **Note: Diilhami oleh wawancara mereka di Entertainment Station**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Otsukaresamadeshita" Shunsuke dan Aoto memberi salam pada pihak Entertainment Station sebelum akhirnya menuju ruang ganti.

Sesampainya disana, bukannya merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan lokasi, Shunsuke malah hanya berdiri memandangi Aoto yang segera duduk menghadap kaca, membelakangi Shunsuke, dan membersihkan makeup.

Tak lama kemudian, barulah Aoto menyadari pandangan Shunsuke dari kaca di depannya. Dihentikannya kegiatannya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Shunsuke.

"Shun-kun, kau tidak siap-siap untuk pulang?"

"Ya..." Shun-kun berjalan pelan, duduk di kursi sebelah Aoto, lalu memutar tubuh Aoto untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Shunsuke dengan wajah serius. Aoto-pun jadi ikut khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

Shunsuke menatap mata Aoto lama. "Ternyata aku salah mengira. Kau dan aku ternyata tidak sesinkron yang kukira."

DEG. Dada Aoto mencelos. Ada apa ini? Apakah Shunsuke mulai membencinya. Apakah mungkin belakangan ini dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Shunsuke marah? Dia tidak merasa melakukan itu, tapi...

"Shun-kun...kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah, aku betul-betul minta maaf," katanya sambil segera berdiri dan menunduk ke arah Shunsuke.

Shunsuke sedikit terkejut. Ditariknya tangan Aoto dan dipaksanya duduk kembali.

"Tidak. Kau salah paham. Aku tidak marah."

"Hanya menyesali kesalahpahamanku sendiri," tambahnya melihat wajah bingung Aoto.

"Bagaimana ngomongnya ya...aku lumayan syok mendengarmu ingin liburan sendirian saja keluar negeri. Kukira...sekali lagi ini hanya perasaanku saja, kukira kau suka padaku..."

"Memang," sergah Aoto cepat, tapi lalu dengan lebih tenang melanjutkan, "Maksudku, aku tidak membencimu." Aoto mulai beringsut tidak nyaman. Nyaris saja dia keceplosan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Tapi Shun-kun, bagian mana yang membuatmu syok?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian Shunsuke dari soal suka dan benci tadi.

"Nah...itu dia... Kukira kau suka denganku, jadi aku cukup syok kau ingin liburan ke luar negeri sendiri, tidak denganku. Karena kalau aku sih, pasti akan mengajakmu liburan bersama. Ternyata, perasaan kita tidak sinkron."

Aoto menunduk dan terdiam.

"Ah, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Aku bukannya mau memaksamu atau bagaimana. Kalau kau memang ingin pergi sendiri juga tidak apa-apa. Aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu, hanya pasangan gandamu, itupun hanya di pementasan saja."

Aoto masih diam.

"Aoto?" Shunsuke maju untuk dapat memandang wajah Aoto yang menunduk. Kalau mata Shunsuke normal, wajah Aoto sedikit memerah.

"Shun-kun," Aoto akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Shunsuke. "Kenapa aku merasa kau sengaja membuatku merasa bersalah?"

"Perasaanmu saja. Mana mungkin aku begitu. Kau ingin liburan sendiri tidak masalah. Aku hanya sedikit kaget, itu saja."

Aoto masih memandangnya. Shunsuke pun masih bertahan memasang wajah tidak masalahnya. Akhirnya Aoto-lah yang mengalah.

"Shun-kun bukannya masih terikat kontrak dengan Nekohita?"

"Lalu?"

"Mana mungkin bisa mengambil liburan kan? Shun-kun orangnya bertanggungjawab terhadap pekerjaan. Sementara aku, setidaknya kalau untuk diriku sendiri, aku pasti tahu saat-saat aku kosong dan bisa berlibur. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengajak Shun-kun juga karena aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Shun-kun."

"Jadi, kau bukannya tidak ingin pergi denganku?"

"Aku malah khawatir Shun-kun yang akan menolak bila kuajak bepergian."

"Mana mungkin. Mana mungkin aku menolak ajakan darimu. Kau ini partnerku yang sangat penting lho."

Aoto menghela nafas. Begitulah Shunsuke. Baginya, Aoto hanyalah seorang partner penting. Shunsuke tidak mungkin memandangnya sebagai orang yang spesial. Karena itulah Aoto juga belajar untuk membunuh perasaannya pada Shunsuke.

"Kau sedang sedih ya Aoto?" Ucapan Shunsuke membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus sedih?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa kau sedang sedih." Shunsuke mengulurkan tangannya membelai pipi Aoto. Aoto kaget tapi tidak berani menghindar karena takut akan terlihat makin mencurigakan. Dipaksanya detak jantungnya agar berdetak normal.

Shunsuke tersenyum, dan Aoto mati-matian mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terpana pada wajah tampannya.

"Sekarang kau tegang. Dan bingung," lanjut Shun-kun lagi.

Aoto menepis pelan tangan Shunsuke di pipinya.

"Tidak. Kenapa Shun-kun bicara seperti itu? Apa sekarang sedang mengikuti kursus membaca pikiran dan mempraktekkannya padaku?"

Shunsuke malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Aoto.

"Yang seperti itu sih mana mungkin benar. Tapi kalau menyangkut dirimu, aku cukup percaya diri aku mengerti semua tentangmu. Aku kan suka padamu. Bukan suka yang sekedar tidak benci."

Aoto tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi omongan Shunsuke.

Shunsuke tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundaknya. "Hei, kenapa tampangmu jadi serius begitu? Jangan bilang kau akhirnya merasa bersalah karena sempat berpikir untuk tidak mengajakku pergi," kata Shunsuke sambil nyengir.

"Tapi karena aku akhirnya sudah diajak pergi bersama, nanti akan kukosongkan jadwalku, jadi kau harus benar-benar mengajakku ya. Kalau yang mengajak pergi Aoto, manajer-ku pun pasti akan mengijinkan."

Aoto masih diam pasrah saat Shunsuke mengusap-usap kepalanya, mencerna ucapan Shunsuke.

"Shun-kun, jangan bilang kalau sedari tadi kau sengaja menjebakku."

Cengiran Shunsuke bertambah lebar, "Kalau kau yang mengajak, ijin dari manajer akan lebih gampang didapat."

Aoto memutar badannya lagi menghadap cermin untuk membersihkan make-up nya.

"Rasanya sia-sia sekali aku sampai serius menanggapi."

"Tidak sia-sia. Keseriusanmu akan kuganti dengan traktiran. Pilih saja restoran yang kamu suka."

"Aku mungkin akan pilih yang mahal lho."

"Walaupun sepertinya tidak mungkin, tapi silahkan saja," tawa Shunsuke makin keras.

Mood Aoto akhirnya kembali seperti semula. Shunsuke tidak bohong saat bilang dia sangat memahami Aoto. Tentu saja dia juga tepat menyadari ketegangan Aoto karena lagi-lagi dia keceplosan mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa saat ini yang terbaik bagi Aoto adalah mengira Shunsuke tidak tahu perasaannya. Setahun lagi. Tinggal setahun lagi dan Aoto akan mencapai usia dewasa. Tinggal setahun lagi, dan menjadikan Aoto miliknya tidak akan menjadi suatu kejahatan.

 **END.**


End file.
